


Invidia

by maelpereji



Series: Michael & Dean (Michean) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, michean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelpereji/pseuds/maelpereji
Summary: If Dean wanted to supplicate himself to the shallow attentions of a few insignificant humans, it was fine. Except that it wasn’t. Not really.
Relationships: Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Michael & Dean (Michean) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052072
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Invidia

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to a Tumblr prompt sent in - 'quiet jealousy'. It's pre-established Michean, sort of in the grey area between 'are they, or aren't they' a thing.

It wasn’t Dean’s fault that so far as humans went, he was generally considered to be aesthetically _pleasing_.

It also wasn’t Dean’s fault that he tended to attract a lot of attention due to this. However, it _was_ Dean’s fault - or so Michael had come to decide - that he was generally receptive to the attention he attracted.

It shouldn’t have been an issue at all. 

Whatever the hell was or wasn’t going on between him and Dean, neither of them had elected to broach the subject - whether through mutual stubbornness or otherwise - thus, Dean was a _free agent._

That fact did nothing to curb the deep, demanding streak of possessiveness that Michael felt towards his true vessel from stirring at near every given opportunity, however. 

As time wore on, Michael wasn’t _just_ getting tired of watching Dean exchange flirtatious banter with virtually every waitress that took a fancy to him, at more or less every other town they breezed through. The truth was, he was getting _angry_ \- partly because the idea had struck him that maybe Dean was doing this on purpose. To what _end_ , Michael didn’t know, but once the thought had materialised, it was nigh on impossible to budge.

For all he said nothing - as per their usual quota, and regardless of the looks he may have garnered from lingering even _closer_ to Dean than usual (an impressive feat, considering personal space was already a scarcity between them at the best of times), Michael was quietly seething. 

If Dean _wanted_ to supplicate himself to the shallow attentions of a few insignificant humans, it was fine. It was all fine.

Except that it _wasn’t_. Not really. 

Not when the very next time they found themselves at a food pit stop between cases, it happened again. 

One of the wait staff had near enough made a beeline for Dean’s attention from the moment they’d sat down. Perhaps, if the human had been more subtle in her attempts - not lingering at their table, leaning up against it as she talked ( _flirted_ , Michael corrected with overdone irritability), making it obvious that she was _undressing_ Dean with her eyes - then perhaps Michael wouldn’t have reacted. 

Of course, the problem was that he _did_ \- giving the woman a look that could have set fire to the immediate area, and everyone in it, if the intent had been to cause such, and opening his mouth before much sense could be garnered from the soft, barely noticeable glow that touched his eyes - _there_ one moment, _gone_ the next.

“-He’s _not_ _interested_.” 

The words may have been delivered softly, but there was heat behind them that earned Michael a fearful look from the waitress before she scarpered off for good - and without so much as a final glance spared in Dean’s direction.

 _Well_ \- Michael thought as he settled back into his seat, decidedly calmer all of a sudden- _good_. 

Dean, of course, he made a point of ignoring for the moment; Michael was hardly about to _explain_ himself when the gesture spoke for him - and besides, maybe the incident would make good material for yet another argument once they were back on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
